Falling in Love All Over Again
by InuyashasChic612
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends since five years old. Both of them share deep feelings for one another. Who will reveal them first? One-Shot


Hey guys. Here's a one-shot I thought about when I was listenin to this song. I love this song so much I just had to make it a one-shot with Inuyasha and Kagome. I hope everyone likes it!

**Disclaimer:** No but sadly I don't own Inuyasha.

**Falling in love all over again**

**By: Baby G**

**Song: Back At One **

**By: Brian McKnight**

Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi have been friends since they were five years old. Best friends til the end - they would always tell eachother. They went to the same school all their lives and almost always had at least one class together. Each one knew everything about the other.

Somewhere during the years though Inuyasha had fallen in love with Kagome. When did he realize it? One day in eigth grade when he had almost lost her forever. He would never forget that day - no matter how painful it was to remember. There had been a youkai that kidnapped her - almost raping her - until he came and saved her. She was unconsious when he found her but still halfway clothed. It had taken him all his strentgh to fight the youkai but he had won, for her.

And him being a half-demon knew that no one - human or youkai - accepted him for that. Nobody but one person. Kagome Higurashi. That's when he realized. He would always be with her.

**_It's undeniable that we should be together_ **

_**It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I found her.**_

There was this one time though, when someone other than Kagome had accepted him. And he was stupid enough to believe her. Kikyo Shitami was her name. They went out for about three months before he found out she was only with him for all the special things he would buy her and for his money that he inherited from his parents.

He had been so heartbroken. Kagome was always there with him. Always. He knew now that he was to be with her, and she with him.

_**The basis that you need to know **_

_**If you don't know how I feel **_

_**Then let me show you now that I'm for real **_

_**If all things in time, time will reveal. Yeah...**_

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha. He was over her house while they were watching a movie. Secretly she'd had a crush on him since the first time they'd met. Overtime, her little crush had developed and somewhere in the seventh grade she realized it was definately love. She'd let him know that. Someday she would tell him howshe felt. It takes time but she would tell him.

She looked away blushing slightly when he turned to her. He had been munching on some popcorn and had felt her eyes on him. Blushing slightly also he gazed at her a while longer before turning back to the movie.

**_One, you're like a dream come true _**

**_Two, just wanna be with you,_**

**_Three, girl it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me, and_**

Inuyasha set the popcorn on the coffee table suddenly full and layed back on the couch. Twelve years had been by since they first met. Now at the age of seventeen, neither of them knew how to tell eachother their feelings.

Inuyasha debated in his head how or if he should tell her his feelings now. He wanted to be with her, more than anything, he needed to be with her. She was his only one. She was his dream come true.

_**Four, repeat steps one through three **_

_**Five, make you fall in love with me,**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done **_

_**Then I'll start back at one**_

What was the worst that could happen? Her mother, grandfather, and little brother were all away at some tournament her little brother had and wouldn't be home til who knows when. Probably three more hours til they came home.

The worst. She would reject him. Isn't that what he'd been afraid of? Rejection? He'd been rejected his whole life - being a hanyou.

If she did reject him. It's not like he would give up on her. He'd do anything to make her want to be with him. To make her fall in love with him.

Closing his eyes, he sighed as Kagome glanced at him boredly. Still deciding in his head what he should do.

**_So incredible, the way things work themselves out, and _**

**_All emotional, once you know what it's all about, and _**

**_Undesirable, for us to be apart _**

**_Never would of made it very far_**

Opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling he stifled another sigh. She was like a dream come true. Beautiful, kind, smart, everything he could think of. Stubborn and annoying too but always in her cute little ways.

He couldn't remember a time in his life where he wasn't with her. And he wanted to keep it that way. What would he have done if she hadn't came up to him in kindergarden and said hi?

He mentally groaned. He knew the answer to that. If she hadn't come and befriended him, he would've probably ended his life long ago. Remembering how he was close to doing so but then thought of Kagome. His angel. He couldn't do it. She was his reason for living.

"You okay Inu?" She asked him in a sweet concerned voice leaning over him slightly to look at his face since he was leaning back.

"Yeah. Fine. Just thinking is all." He replied boredly looking back at her. She shrugged slightly and went back to watching the movie. He watched her for a while memorizing all over again every beautiful feature on her face.

_**Cuz you know you've got the key to my heart **_

_**Cuz...**_

She smiled at something in the movie and his heart skipped a beat - maybe two. Everytime she would smile - even if it wasn't for him - his heart would do somersaults and 360's.

_**One, you're like a dream come true **_

_**Two, just wanna be with you **_

_**Three, girl it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me and **_

_**Four, repeat steps one through three **_

_**Five, make you fall in love with me **_

_**If I ever believe my work is done **_

_**Then I'll start back at one**_

_'Kagome, I love you.'_ He wished it was that easy.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice invaded his thoughts.

He blinked and looked back at her realizing he had been zoned out. "Yeah?"

"You keep spacing out. You're not watching the movie with me. What's wrong?" She asked.

There she goes again. She would always, _always_ know when something was bothering him. Although he almost always told her. This was something he couldn't just blab out like other things he would tell her.

He sat up, tucking a leg underneathe him and let the other dangle off the edge of the couch and he turned to face her. This was it. It was now or never. All those years since eigth grade, he finally found the courage to tell her right now. Right. Now. He could do this. Yeah. If he could do this. Why wasn't anything coming out of his mouth yet? Damn. This was harder said than done.

"Inuyasha?" She asked looking at him worriedly.

_**Say farewell to the darkened nights **_

_**I see the coming of the sun**_

"Kagome...I have to tell you something." He said taking her left hand. It felt soft and warm in his own palm.

"What?" She asked hesitantly.

He took a deep breath before he continued. "Kags. You know...you're my best friend. You have been ever since we were five. And...I...I don't know how exactly to tell you this..." He trailed off suddenly all his courage gone.

Kagome took his other hand and held it gently in hers. "Inu, tell me. You know you can tell me anything." She reasurred him.

Inuyasha looked into her chocolate brown eyes with his amber ones. Kagome felt her heart pound and she would have fallen if she hadn't been sitting already by the way he was staring at her. She'd only seen him look at someone this way once and that was the bitch Kikyo who had used him. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared back at him.

Then, the one thing she had been wanting him to do ever since seventh grade he did it and boy was she shocked. Her eyes widened at the feel of his warm soft lips against her own lips. Panic welled up in her but then slowly went away as he became gentle and lightly nipped her lower lip. She parted her lips as he deepend the kiss bringing his arms around her waist as she clung to him with her arms around his neck.

_**I feel like a little chlid **_

_**Whose life has just begun **_

_**You come and bring life into the lonely heart of mine**_

He pulled away leaving a still shocked and flustered Kagome sitting there. Neither let go of eachother as they stared deeply into the others eyes.

"I...I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered to her, his breath brushing over her lips. He didn't even let her respond as his lips came crashing down on hers again. Gentle and passionate kiss that she returned full-heartedly.

_**You threw out the life line **_

_**Just in the nick of time**_

They pulled apart and Kagome smiled.

"I love you too Inuyasha."

He smiled back and went in for another kiss. Making her fall in love all over again.

_**One, you're like a dream come true **_

_**Two, just wanna be with you **_

_**Three, girl it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me and **_

_**Four, repeat steps one through three **_

_**Five, make you fall in love with me **_

_**If ever I believe my work is done **_

_**Then I'll start back at one...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Done! I did this all on like 2 hours! Listenin to this same song the whole time! Yay! I hope you all liked it! Now i really gotta get to bed cuz i am so dead if my mom finds me.

Please review!

Baby G


End file.
